King
by Hoseki13
Summary: When a King enters, they bow their heads down with respect. To their King, they swear their loyalty. That's what should happen anyway. KHR IS NOT MINE. (COMPLETE)
1. The Inheritance Ceremony

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You are going to officially be the King of the Underworld." Reborn smirked at his student.

Tsuna just glared at his tutor, tugging the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable with the attire he's wearing for tonight. "Just kill me already..." he groaned.

Leon quickly changed into a gun in Reborn's hand as said hitman pointed the weapon at the brunet. "With pleasure." he replied.

"Metaphorically, Reborn. Metaphorically," Tsuna sighed before tugging his collar again. "Do I have to wear this?" he gestured at the black suit with a white shirt underneath it, finished with a velvet black tie and a velvet red handkerchief neatly folded and placed in his top left pocket.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. You have to. Now stop whining and get ready."

Tsuna huffed at that but kept silent. He shifted his focus back onto Timotheo's speech, the Ninth boss of Vongola currently giving a speech to his guests.

Tonight, he will be announced to the world as the new leader of Vongola. Along with his guardians, he will finally be introduced formally by the Ninth to the other Famiglias. Years of trying to deny this position had made to waste when Tsuna unsurprisingly (and finally) accepted the position as Vongola Decimo without any objections. (Although, Reborn's threats might have contributed a little to that but hey, no one's complaining.)

Although he can't see since a gold-colored curtain is hiding him from the world's view, which in return hid everyone else from his view, he can feel his guardians' presence not far from the Ninth. Through the bonds developed over the years, he can feel emotions from them. Excitement (Gokudera Ryohei), nervousness (Yamamoto Lambo), boredom (Kyouya), panic (Chrome him) and... glee?? What? Why is he feeling happiness from Mukuro? Fucking Mukuro?! Excuse his words but Mukuro?!?!

Before he got any chance to dwell on that, Reborn had slapped his back hard enough to pull him out of his reverie, almost making him shout out in pain. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the thought of going through Reborn's harsh 'training' if he does.

With one last glare at his tutor, to which the man replied with a really irritating smirk, Tsuna straightened up his back and braced himself as his name was announced.

 **"And now, I present to you my successor, Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"** Timotheo announced with a smile.

Tsuna made a face when he heard his title but quickly replaced it with a smile as he walked out from the waiting room and descended the grand staircase, mentally chanting _'don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip,'_ over and over like a mantra, resisting the urge to look down to his feet just to make sure he won't trip and make a huge embarrassment out of himself.

On his way down, he saw many familiar faces within the crowd, causing his smile to widen. His bonds told him that his guardians were happy to see him (and relieved to know that this boring ceremony is going to end soon since his appearance is the last event) causing Tsuna's smile to be even wider.

By the time he was standing beside Timotheo, Tsuna was grinning from ear to ear, extremely delighted to see them today. As if infected by Tsuna's happiness, Timotheo also smiled widely beside his successor.

 **"I can never tell you how proud I am to see my successor standing beside me. Now, as within the tradition, I will now pass this mantle, worn by the Vongola leaders through many generations, to you my boy."** Timotheo said as he unclasped the hook and slid the mantle off his back.

With a solemn look, Tsuna kneeled before him, head bowed respectfully, giving an image of a man about to receive a blessing from their king.

When Timotheo draped the mantle on his shoulders, a sudden heavy weight had settled deep within his bones, almost causing him to fall down. The thought of him carrying this burden until his dying days had made Tsuna unable to move, paralyzed in dread. But the warm comfort from his bonds reminded him why he was willing to accept such a heavy burden onto his frail shoulders.

With that in mind, he felt the weight had lessened a little, and he was able to stand up gracefully, his lips making a soft smile when he caught the look in Timotheo's eyes.

 **"And now, with the Sky finally in his throne, the Elements will recite their vows to him."**

All at once, all seven guardians gathered around their Sky, kneeling before him with respect.

Except, that didn't actually happen.

Instead of the usual procedures, the guardians of the Tenth Boss of Vongola had other ideas.

Exchanging looks with one another, Tsuna's intuition began to nag at him, telling him that something, not dangerous, but still headache-worthy, was about to happen.

Tsuna internally sighed and prepared himself for whatever plans his guardians had cooked up behind his back. And judging from how irritated he feels just from looking at Reborn's all-knowing smirk, he realised that Reborn was also involved in this, meaning that whatever shit they're planning to make, will end up generating a lot of paperwork and headaches.

With that thought, Tsuna just sighed and didn't even bat an eye when all of the guardians 'melted' into a pile of liquid and 'evaporated', leaving only their clothes behind as evidence that they were there a second ago.

A scream of horror echoed across the ballroom as some of the women fainted. Most dons panicked and began to take out their weapons, expecting for an attack from enemies.

A few group however, namely the Cavallone, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, and the newly formed Millefiore, seemed pretty relaxed and even looked as if they're **_enjoying_** the evening. Thanks to that, Tsuna was able to deduce that they were also involved in this little _'fun'_ they're having.

The sound of a very familiar creepy laugh had made Tsuna wondered how did he end up with such weird guardians (which he **_loves_** to death which makes **_him_** weird too but he won't say it) who loves to 'entertain' the guests with their weird and twisted sense of humor.

A heavy purple smoke settled around Tsuna and the "Crazy Group" (named by Tsuna) and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, along with said people as well.

Of course, everything just went downhill pretty fast after that.

The guests panicked and became frenzied with fear while the Ninth's guardians panicked at the missing Tenth Boss and trying in vain to control the situation.

And as the chaos ensues, Timotheo just stood there at his spot with an amused look. "It seems you won't be bored after all, old friend." said the old man with a voice laced with amusement and fondness. "The future generations are quite the mischievious type, eh? I doubt there will be less excitement with them," he laughed.

Reborn just tipped his fedora down to hide his eyes filled with glee, his lips quirked into a smirk. "Amen to that." he answered before leaving the Ninth's side.

"Here's to hoping the future of Vongola will be better," Timotheo lifted his glass of wine he had acquired from a forgotten tray of wines in a mock toast. "To ruin or to prosper, do as you wish. The choice now lies in your hands, Tsunayoshi." with that said, he sipped his wine. "Now, I wonder how long will it take for them to finally calm down?" Timotheo wondered with morbid amusement.


	2. Omake: The After Party

_Meanwhile, in some of the many many gardens within the Vongola Estate..._

"I can't believe you guys did that. No, wait, let me rephrase. I can't believe you guys actually worked **_together_** to do that!" Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

The guardians of Vongola Decimo, all clothed in suits, just gave their own innocent look to their Sky. Tsuna pointedly looked at them in return.

"And I can't believe you guys are in this too!" Tsuna huffed in annoyance as he glared at the Crazy Group hanging around not far from him.

Dino just chuckled with Romario. "Aww, come on now, lil' bro! You have to admit, it was fun!" he said with a big grin. Tsuna just gave him a withering look. "I had hoped you won't be like them but I was wrong," he sighed.

"Great job on that little fiasco earlier. It really brought some excitement in those dull and boring ceremony." Reborn commented as he emerged from the shadows.

Tsuna just rubbed his forehead as he sighed again. "Reborn, please tell me you're not involved with this." Tsuna pleaded with an exasperated look.

"Thank your lucky stars, Dame-Tsuna because I wasn't."

Tsuna mentally thanked the gods or whatever powerful beings up above for that. "Small mercies," he muttered to himself.

"VOOOOOI!!! Now that this shit is taken care of, get us some food!!!" Squalo declared loudly.

"Maa, maa, we'll get food after this," Yamamoto tried to calm him down but failed.

And then, just as expected, it dissolved into a fight between the groups. Tsuna just stood by the sidelines, Reborn standing beside him. "This," Tsuna gestured to the fighting people, "this is the people I'll be working with in the future." He then buried his face into his hands and let out a pained groan.

"You're screwed and done with," Reborn added, causing Tsuna to let out another groan that sounded like a dying animal.


End file.
